diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Arena Closing
When a game ends, be it Free For All, Domination, or any other game mode, the server closes and nobody else can join the current game. During this time, Arena Closers will spawn outside the map and go into the map and kill any players in and out of their sight, any players who die while the arena is closed will be reconnected to a new server or rejoin to the renewed server after death. Why Servers Close *Free For All: It is unknown why servers close in FFA, but many suspect that it is because: **Not enough players are on the server, so it redirects them to one that has more players. **The server is too full, and it starts to lag. **There is a new update and the game needs to be refreshed. **Recycling, retiring, or re-designation of a server. **Closes after 5 hours, like Maze. *Survival: The game ends when there is only one player left in the server and all other players have been eliminated. *2 Teams or 4 Teams: The game ends when the Scoreboard has been dominated by one team for a set amount of time. This time is currently unknown. *Domination: The game ends when all four Dominators have been claimed by one team. Once this happens, the arena closes and brings the players to a new server. The second way for it to happen is when the Dominators were not captured for a set amount of time (believed between 10 and 20 minutes). *Mothership (Removed): The game ended once one of the Teams’ Mothership is destroyed. This is very similar to Domination, save for the condition that causes it to close - because of this, the game mode lasts a very short time. *Tag Mode: The game ends when a team kills all the players from the other teams. *Sandbox: The game ends when the host of a server is gone for 10 minutes. *Maze: The game ends when the server time reaches 5 hours. Trivia *Five game modes had win conditions that caused the server to close: 2 Teams/4 Teams, Domination, Mothership, Tag, and Survival. Currently four since the Mothership game mode was removed. **The other ones end for reasons unknown (apart from new updates). The reasons for Free For All are just guesses and are not actually confirmed, as of now. **There are possibly more ways that Sandbox closes that are yet to be found. *After players are killed by Arena Closers, without pressing anything, they will be redirected to another server. *The main reason Arena Closers have become so notorious is for their invincibility and insane damage, while cleaning out closed servers is because of the fact that they are fully upgraded. *Many players tend to dislike Arena Closing, as they lose all of their levels - making their work a waste - and they are forced to restart to reach their level again. *As shown in the picture below, in Free For All and Team games, when there are less than 10 tanks left that haven’t been killed by the Arena Closers, the Scoreboard shows only the remaining tanks, regardless of their score. *If an arena is closed in Sandbox and the player has god mode on, it is impossible to be killed by the Arena Closers. Also, since they follow the player, they can essentially control the Arena Closers. *If you manage to escape death after the arena has been closed for a certain amount of time, you will simply get kicked from the server. Gallery Arenaclosed.png|An FFA arena closing. There are only two people on the scoreboard because everyone else was killed by the Arena Closers. Screenshot (60).png|The arena closing in 2 Teams. ArenaClosedMessage.png|The Notification that displays when the Arena starts to close. f6iATP3.png|Arena Closers next to a Mega Trapper Category:Language Cleanup Category:Diep.io